This prospective randomized, double-blind study is designed to determine the relative efficacy of monotherapy with nucleoside analogues (Zidovudine, ddI) compared to combination therapy with nucleoside analogues (Zidovudine plus ddI, Zidovudine plus ddC) at preventing disease progression in HIV-infected patients with early disease.